jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sapphie/Image Gallery
Official Arts General Sapphie-official.jpg|Official artwork of Sapphie. Jewelpet.jpg|Sapphie, as illustrated by Yuko Yamaguchi. -po.jpg|Sapphie with a hat on. 54.jpg|Sapphie with magical items. BkXoWd7CYAA-CHo.png|Sapphie putting her hands together. Img_sapphie.png|Standing Sapphie. LINE stickers Ll.png|Sapphie sighed. Pp.png|Joyful Sapphie. 62.png|Sapphie has thought of an idea! 15774.png|Sapphie needs help! 15780.png|Sapphie is really happy! Jewelpet Jewelpet.full.453897.jpg|Sapphie on the 3rd DVD cover for the first series. -=-=777.jpg|Sapphie's concept. F0201590 15555040.jpg|Sapphie, Ruby & Garnet in Episode 37 concept. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ 09876.jpg|Sapphie looks fluttery. Chamu03.jpg|Sapphie's info. chara_08.gif|Sapphie artwork. Jewelpet Sunshine 21.png|The render of Sapphie. chara05.gif|Sapphie artwork. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! 10.png|Sapphie picture in Kira Deco. Bo1kYt-IIAAa9OX.jpg|Sapphie with a book. Jewelpet Happiness 46.png|Sapphie's information. Lady Jewelpet 44.png|Swaying Sapphie. Anime Screenshots Jewelpet JewelPet18.jpg|Sapphie's appearance in the first series. Magic Time.jpg|The Three Muskajewels! Ruby, Garnet and Sapphie. Cool outfits.jpg|Sapphie and the others dressed up. Our Jewelstick.jpg|Sapphie's Jewel Stick. Surprised.jpg|Surprised! safi_02.gif|Sapphie after being awakened. SAUFFY.png|Sapphie looking. SAHFEE.PNG|Sapphie putting rice on a plate. SAPPHIE PRESENT.png|Sapphie and her new present. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Sara using magic.jpg|Sapphie and Sara. Sara during the credits.jpg|Sapphie running with Sara in the ending. Sara during half time.jpg|Sara posing with Sapphie. Concerned.jpg|Staring Sapphie. Sara's dress.jpg|Sapphie staring again. Switching places.jpg|Sapphie looking some more. Magical Friends.jpg|Sapphie on Sara's shoulder with her friends. 14wa09-eb987.jpg|Sara and Sapphie's Jewelstones. Capture6271 stitch.jpg|Sara and Sapphie's Jewelstones yet again. JPT Eyecatch 5.jpg|Sapphie posing. Ruby_and_others.jpg|Sapphie in the middle of Ruby and Garnet. tumblr_mj0jxnacez1s5e5yko1_400.gif|Sapphie and Garnet dancing. (Animated) 35.jpg|Scared Sapphie... poiu.jpg|Sapphie on a spotlight! Crying_Jewelpets.png|Sapphie crying with Sango & Garnet. Look_at_all_of_them.jpg|Sapphie and her friends. Peridot_in_the_opening.jpg|Sapphie and her friends 2. image0037.jpg|Sapphie holding stars. Jewelpet Sunshine Look at us.jpg|Sapphie in a Musical. Get_that_bird.jpg|Sapphie catching a bird with Peridot. SAPPHIE IN THE BEST COSTUME EVERRRRRRRRRRRR.jpg|Sapphie in a pineapple costume. tumblr_m2xt3xxsss1ruqozro1_500.gif|Sapphie putting on her glasses. (Animated) -09867.jpg|Sapphie the inventer. 098765.jpg|Sapphie gets choked. Peridot_and_Saphi.jpg|Sapphie and Peridot. 8Kkf.jpg|Baby Sapphie. tumblr_n0ptroDUTQ1rni86yo1_500.jpg|Sapphie's snail costume. 1304214166912.jpg|Sapphie. img_1.jpg|Charming Sapphie. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! 0142.jpg|Sapphie is unsure. vlanime085500.jpg|Beautiful girl Sapphie. 4b120910.jpg|Sapphie blushes. RUBBY.jpg|Sapphie is disturbed... UT.jpg|Tour steals Sapphie. FIRST APPEAR4.PNG|Sapphie around Rosa and the others. 2015 - 3.jpg|Sapphie in 3D glasses. JewelpetKiraDeco8.jpg|Sapphie holding a teacup. JewelpetKiraDeco20.jpg|Serious-looking Sapphie. 1359161820689.jpg|Saphie having hot-spring with Garnet. 1350771841530.jpg|Sapphie is pleased. 1350089863469s.jpg|Sapphie in a preview. Jewelpet Happiness 1382749061114.jpg|Sapphie is lovely! 10..jpg|Sapphie in a bush of roses. Sapphie Happiness.jpg|Sapphie with make-up. tumblr_mku0gocmt41qzvtljo1_400.gif|Sapphie about to wink. (Animated) tumblr_mlkmw0KZ8v1rr12zho1_500.gif|Sapphie winks! (Animated) 5555.jpg|Sapphie is cooking. 202020.jpg|Smiling Sapphie. 7879.jpg|Sapphie & her Jewel Pod. 789k.jpg|Dancing Sapphie. 20130524165914_original.jpg|Sapphie sticks out her toughe. 225aa61362078d92ef31026ec7363775.jpg|Cursed Sapphie! 8f21f723.jpg|Saphie is sad about the wilt blue rose. 102462_original.jpg|Sapphie in a trendy outfit. zy261q6.png|What will cursed Sapphie do next???? DX3JenH.png|Sapphie pushes off her ear. ca9d03dd.jpg|Sapphie forcing her friends to do the cleaning. BhmiK1wCQAA5qCd.jpg|Sapphie and her vaccum-cleaner. Lady Jewelpet 06 516 01.png|Sapphie with Charon. 01 412 09.png|Sapphie behind Charon. 01 412 01.png|Sapphie appearing alongside Charon. 10 607 07.png|Sapphie watching Momona perform a parasol trick. 10277729 1392273491055038 5862274164303477462 n.jpg|Sapphie around her friends. image002m.jpg|Sapphie having a fast food meal. c7994ab3-s.jpg|Sapphie is saying something. image006w.jpg|Sapphie holding her Jewel Pod. I4F6C0Z.png|Sapphie & Garnet. Jewelpet Magical Change Normal Form CJmESi7VAAEKgUF.jpg|Weird Sapphie... Sadden Sapphie.jpg|Saddened Sapphie. Newsapphie1.png|Sapphie has awoken. Newsapphie2.png|Sapphie runs up. Sapphie hugs Luna.jpg|Sapphie hugs Luna. Newsapphie3.png|Sapphie on the sand. Newsapphie6.png|Sapphie & Larimar. Sapphie's happy.jpg|Sapphie. Newsapphie7.png|Sapphie's clone. Newsapphie9.png|Sapphie's clone pressing a button. Newsapphie10.png|Sapphie's clones duplicating. Newsapphie11.png|Sapphie's clones in a pile. Newsapphie12.png|"Stop!" Newsapphie13.png|Sapphie grabs the button but misses. Newsapphie14.png|Sapphie clones piling up on her. Newsapphie16.png|Sapphie's clones crushing her. Newsapphie17.png|Sapphie's clone will press the button. Newsapphie21.png|"I'm the real Sapphie!" Newsapphie19.png|Sapphie's clones. Newsapphie20.png|Sapphie's clone duplicates. Newsapphie22.png|Sapphie Showdown. Newsapphie23.png|Larimar doesn't believe Sapphie. Newsapphie24.png|Sapphie wants to answer. Newsapphie25.png|Sapphie balancing on a tight rope. Newsapphie26.png|Sapphie is scared of the falling clones. Newsapphie27.png|Sapphie VS. Clone Sapphie. Newsapphie28.png|Sapphie VS. Tiger. Newsapphie29.png|Sapphie controlling a fake hand to hold a lollipop. Newsapphie30.png|Sapphie throws a dart. Newsapphie31.png|The real Sapphie Showdown. Newsapphie32.png|Rock Paper Scissors battle. Newsapphie33.png|Shocking Sapphie. Newsapphie34.png|Sapphie realizes something. Newsapphie35.png|"Goodbye." Newsapphie36.png|Sapphie's eye. Newsapphie37.png|Sapphie & her clone. Newsapphie38.png|Sapphie's clone hit herself. Newsapphie39.png|Sapphie wonders. CKKEqATUcAApX4f.jpg|Clone Sapphies!!!! Human Form Human Sapphie 2.jpg|Sapphie as a human. Human Sapphie.jpg|Sapphie during the transformation. Human Sapphie 1.jpg|Sapphie during the transformation. 2 NO Sapphie humans!.PNG|Happy Sapphie. mqdefault.jpg|Sapphie & Clone Sapphie. JPMC_16_8a.jpg|Sapphie transforming. JPMC_16_8b.jpg|Sapphie. JPMC_16_8_b.JPG|Sapphie holding her button tightly. Misc. Images contents03_31.gif|Sapphie's info in the game website. tumblr_n0q6xstoMy1rni86yo1_500.jpg|Sapphie's rainbow costume. jewelpet-saffy-standard-plush-doll-s-size-sanrio-japan-01.jpg|Saphie plushie. jewelpet-saffy-plush-doll-big-mascot-chain-key-ring-magic-key-sanrio-japan-01.jpg|Sapphie mascot holder. Category:Images Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Jewelpets